De Jedi à serveur
by Iroko
Summary: Obi-Wan a basculé dans le côté obscur en croyant son Maître mourant. Même s'il semble en être revenu rapidement après avoir tué le Sith, le conseil l'éjecte de l'Ordre Jedi. Démuni, Obi-Wan se tourne vers le seul ami civil qu'il a encore dans les parages
1. Chapitre 1 : Chute

Blabla : Évidement, après avoir tâté d'un nouveau ship, on est sujet à prolonger l'exploration - en plus sérieux et moins hardcore cette fois ^^. Comme si j'avais pas déjà assez de brouillons en cours avec les ObiQui, ObiAni et ObiMaul.

 **De Jedi à serveur**

 **Chapitre 1 : Chute**

Quand la lame rouge transperça la poitrine de son Maître, Obi-Wan sentit son âme se déchirer sous la douleur. Il ne pouvait pas perdre l'homme qu'il aimait comme un père ! Le sourire moqueur du Sith fit naître en lui une rage incontrôlable et, sitôt la barrière d'énergie disparue, il se précipita sur son adversaire. Dark Maul sourit comme le Padawan puisait sans restriction dans le côté obscur. Qu'il était amusant de voir un de ces Jedi soit-disant pur du côté lumineux plonger dans les ténèbres. Des ténèbres qu'il ne savait pas maîtriser, au contraire du Sith. Même s'il se défendait plutôt bien.

Passé le choc de la blessure, Qui-Gon tenta de rassembler ses forces pour se guérir. Ses efforts de concentration échouèrent alors que le tourbillon du côté obscur redoublait. L'horreur le saisit en sentant son Padawan embrasser les ténèbres qui l'avaient vaincu. La fureur d'Obi-Wan était telle qu'il n'entendait plus les suppliques de son Maître. Refusant de contempler plus avant la chute de son Padawan, Qui-Gon se ferma au monde extérieur pour se concentrer sur son organisme interne, tâchant de contrecarrer les effets dévastateurs de la lame rouge.

Oublieux du blessé, Obi-Wan et Dark Maul tournoyaient dans une valse d'assauts mortels. Comme il s'en doutait, la rage du Padawan le rendait plus prévisible, et Maul finit par lui arracher son sabre laser. Jubilant, il prit un instant pour décider comment il allait taillader à petit feu sa proie pour le simple plaisir de savourer sa souffrance et son sentiment de défaite. Sa suffisance lui fut fatale, comme le rictus rageur de sa proie acculée se transformait en satisfaction malsaine alors qu'une lame verte surgit soudain au centre de la poitrine du Sith. Le sabre laser du Maître Jedi ! Maul n'eut guère le temps de prendre la mesure de son erreur comme la lame tourna, le découpant plus ou moins en deux en tranchant plusieurs organes vitaux.

Le corps désarticulé du Sith s'écroula au sol et sa mort emporta les ténèbres qui l'accompagnaient. Ça et l'accomplissement de son objectif calmèrent les propres ténèbres d'Obi-Wan. Il reprit peu à peu ses esprits, horrifié de se rendre compte de ce qu'il avait fait. Mais l'inquiétude pour Qui-Gon lui fit écarter pour l'instant les conséquences d'avoir utilisé le côté obscur de la Force. Il fut soulagé de découvrir son Maître inconscient mais toujours vivant, même si son état ne tenait qu'à un fil. Rassemblant du mieux qu'il pouvait son contrôle, Obi-Wan utilisa ses propres connaissances en guérison pour renforcer la force de vie de Qui-Gon.

Il lui sembla qu'une éternité s'écoulait avant que des médecins aux couleurs de Naboo ne l'interrompent, prenant le relais sur le corps du Maître Jedi. Obi-Wan voulut leur demander comment Qui-Gon allait mais il avait épuisé ses forces pour garder son Maître en vie et il s'évanouit.

Quand il rouvrit les yeux, il était dans le décor familier de l'infirmerie Jedi. Plusieurs jours s'étaient écoulés et ils avaient été rapatriés sur Coruscant. Les guérisseurs le tancèrent pour s'être presque tué pour arracher son Maître aux griffes de la mort. Obi-Wan n'eut cure de leurs remontrances une fois qu'on l'eut rassuré sur l'état de Qui-Gon. Encore fragile mais hors de danger. Il avait repris conscience même s'il avait besoin de se reposer. Comme son Padawan. Obi-Wan obtempéra. Il était fatigué, et il ne voulait pas encore penser aux conséquences de sa chute dans le côté obscur.

A SUIVRE

Au plaisir de lire vos reviews

Iroko


	2. Chapitre 2 : Rejet

Blabla : L'heure du jugement

 **De Jedi à serveur**

 **Chapitre 2 : Rejet  
**

La nouvelle que son Maître allait retrouver quasiment toute sa force avec quelques semaines de convalescence soulagea Obi-Wan. Celle qu'il refusait de le voir lui brisa le cœur. Qui-Gon ne supportait pas qu'un autre de ses Padawans ait sombré dans le côté obscur. Il ne voulait plus rien avoir à faire avec ce qu'il craignait être un deuxième Xanatos. Il avait échoué une deuxième fois en tant que Maître. Cette fois il ne reprendrait pas de Padawan, quoi que disent Yoda et Mace. Il n'y aurait pas de 3e échec. En espérant que son premier Padawan ne tourne pas mal lui aussi... Le guérisseur qui l'auscultait le tança. Feemor était un Jedi modèle et un modèle de patience. Il n'avait jamais montré les défauts de caractère de ses benjamins et il était la preuve que Qui-Gon était un bon Maître. Ce n'était pas sa faute si ses élèves avaient trébuchés en chemin. Qui-Gon acquiesça vaguement pour avoir la paix et continua de ruminer. En silence cette fois.

Pour le conseil, le jugement fut sans appel. Bien qu'Obi-Wan ne soit pas resté empêtré dans le côté obscur, sa fiabilité était totalement remise en cause. Oubliant ses dernières années de service, on se rappelait même de ses problèmes d'emportement qui lui avait valu de ne pas être choisi comme Padawan, avant que la Force lui offre une nouvelle chance. S'il n'avait à priori pas le potentiel premier de tourner aussi mal que Xanatos, on craignait que le côté obscur ne le dévore petit à petit au gré des situations tendues qui parsemaient les missions de tout Jedi. On lui signifia donc son expulsion de l'Ordre, accompagné d'un petit pécule pour démarrer sa nouvelle vie avec la recommandation expresse de trouver un boulot **calme** où il ne risquerait pas d'avoir besoin de faire appel à la Force. Tout au plus lui laissa-t-on le temps de se changer avec une tenue civile et de récupérer deux-trois souvenirs dans son appartement - qu'il n'aurait pas dû posséder car les Jedi ne doivent avoir aucune possession, mais le conseil avait toujours fermé les yeux tant que ça restait du domaine de la babiole en quantité raisonnable - avant de le mener à l'entrée du Temple, qui lui serait dorénavant fermée.

Obi-Wan était seul face au monde. Avec juste quelques crédits pour se payer l'hôtel le temps de trouver un boulot, mais ils auraient pu aussi bien ne rien lui donner, pour ce que ça faisait à son sentiment d'abandon. Toute sa vie avait été dédiée à devenir un Jedi. Il avait déjà mal supporté d'être envoyé dans le corps agricole à 13 ans avant que Qui-Gon l'en sorte en l'acceptant comme Padawan, mais maintenant il n'avait même plus quelque chose qui l'attendait. Plus de mission. Plus personne. Le gargouillement de son estomac lui signala que ce n'était pas seulement l'appréhension qui lui nouait le ventre. Manger. C'était un premier pas. Où ? La réponse lui apparut aussitôt. Le café de Dex. C'était le seul lieu familier en-dehors du temple. Et peut-être le dernier ami qu'il pourrait encore avoir. Déglutissant, Obi-Wan se força à faire un premier pas en direction de CoCo Town. Tout le monde n'allait pas le rejeter, n'est-ce pas ?

A SUIVRE

Au plaisir de lire vos reviews

Iroko


	3. Chapitre 3 : Refuge

Blabla : Obi-Wan passe à table

 **De Jedi à serveur**

 **Chapitre 3 : Refuge  
**

C'est avec un peu d'appréhension qu'Obi-Wan franchit la porte du café. Au moins il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde comme on était en plein milieu de la matinée. Tous les travailleurs avaient fini leur café du matin depuis un moment pour rejoindre leur poste, et il restait encore du temps avant la pause déjeuner. Le jeune homme décida d'aller s'assoir à une table près du mur du fond. Les quelques clients restants profitaient de la vue près des fenêtres.

Il accueillit avec soulagement le droïde qui vint lui présenter le menu et prendre sa commande. Au moins FLO n'en avait rien à faire qu'il ne porte pas la tenue Jedi. Obi-Wan prit l'un de ses plats préférés, le goût de l'habitude lui apportant un sentiment de normalité et de réconfort. Il finissait de saucer son assiette, en se demandant s'il allait continuer de siphonner son maigre pécule en se permettant un dessert, lorsque Dex émergea des cuisines. Sûrement curieux de voir qui demandait un déjeuner aussi tôt. Son visage s'éclaira en le reconnaissant.

\- Obi-Wan ! Ravi de te voir gamin.

Obi-Wan sourit face à l'exubérance du Besalisk qui essayait de se frayer un chemin de derrière le comptoir pour le rejoindre.

\- Ça fait un moment que je ne suis plus un gamin, Dex.

\- J'ai l'impression que c'était hier où Qui-Gon t'a ramené pour la première fois, tu n'étais pas plus haut que trois pommes. Mais c'est vrai que tu as grandi un peu depuis. Et que dois-je déduire de ton absence de natte ? Mission sous couverture ou t'a-t-on autorisé à prendre ton envol ?

Obi-Wan grimaça. On lui avait ordonné de défaire la natte, sans la couper. Et plutôt qu'un envol, on l'avait envoyé s'écraser par terre. Dex sembla comprendre que quelque chose n'allait pas et s'assit à sa table - faisant grincer la chaise sous son poids.

\- Ça m'a l'air sérieux.

\- Ça l'est. J'ai... fauté. On m'a expulsé de l'Ordre.

Le Besalisk lui lança un regard incrédule.

\- Toi ? Fauté ? Avec la fierté que montrait Qui-Gon a ton égard, ça m'étonne. Ou alors est-ce que c'est une de ces règles un peu ridicule que les Jedi croient devoir suivre pour attester de leur valeur morale ?

Obi-Wan faillit sourire à la remarque de Dex. Mais le sujet était trop sérieux, trop lourd de sens et de conséquences.

\- Qui-Gon a été gravement blessé lors de notre dernière mission. Il est maintenant hors de danger, mais sur le moment... J'ai perdu le contrôle. Je me suis jeté sur celui qui l'avait blessé avec colère et j'ai fini par le tuer. Pour venger Qui-Gon. Je me suis laissé engloutir dans le côté obscur de la Force. J'ai de la chance que le conseil n'ait pas décidé de m'enfermer.

\- Encore heureux ! Tu m'as l'air tout à fait normal. Rien à voir avec ces histoires sur les anciens Sith complètement fous de haine.

\- Oui. Mais je ne suis pas sûr que c'était le cas pendant le combat. Et mon adversaire était un de ces soit-disant disparus Sith.

\- Un Sith ?!

\- Le conseil n'était pas sûr de nous croire, mais je le sais. Je l'ai affronté, avec ses propres armes et j'ai failli perdre. Et j'ai perdu ma place de Jedi. Mais au moins j'ai pu sauver la vie de Qui-Gon.

\- Tant mieux pour ce vieux grigou. Ça m'aurait chagriné de ne plus l'entendre venir critiquer ma cuisine. Il a de la chance d'avoir eu un apprenti aussi attaché à lui.

\- Mais c'est contraire aux règles de l'Ordre. L'attachement peut mener au côté obscur et j'en suis le parfait exemple. Et Qui-Gon ne me pardonnera pas d'avoir sombré dans le côté obscur. Il a déjà perdu un Padawan à cause de ça. Même si je n'ai pas sombré dans les ténèbres au même point, il vaut mieux que je me tienne à distance de la Force et de mon Maître. Parce que je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir accepter un jour l'idée de le perdre.

\- Comme la plupart des gens ordinaires ayant des sentiments. Pouvoir utiliser la Force m'a l'air plus compliqué que je ne le pensais.

\- Ce n'est pas pour rien que les Jedi n'acceptent de former que les jeunes enfants. Ce n'est pas un destin facile. Peut-être que Qui-Gon avait eu raison de ne pas m'accepter au départ. Peut-être aurait-il mieux fallu qu'il ne revienne pas sur sa décision.

\- Balivernes ! Ce n'est peut-être pas ton destin d'être un Jedi, mais tu as été un bon Padawan et les Jedi ont pu s'enorgueillir de tes talents pendant des années. Tu as fait du bon boulot et toi et Qui-Gon avez formé un duo redoutable. Ne laisse pas une erreur qui n'a eu de conséquences que pour toi pourrir tout ça.

\- Merci, Dex.

\- De rien, gamin.

Ils restèrent un moment silencieux avant que finalement Obi-Wan ne s'affale en arrière sur son siège et soupire.

\- Du coup je me retrouve sans rien. Juste assez d'argent pour quelques nuits à l'hôtel et aucune idée de ce que je pourrais trouver comme job, surtout avec mon absence de qualifications.

\- Absence ? Avec tout ce qu'on vous apprend au Temple ?

\- Mais on n'a pas de diplôme pour valider nos compétences. Être un chevalier Jedi suffit pour en attester. Et je doute qu'avoir été déchu plaide en ma faveur, sauf pour les activités criminelles et je ne compte pas me lancer de ce côté-là. De toute façon le conseil a recommandé un métier au calme pour m'éviter toute rechute.

Dex sembla réfléchir un moment alors qu'Obi-Wan se noyait dans la vision de son assiette vide. Aussi vide qu'il se sentait à présent. Avoir vidé son sac avait apaisé sa détresse mais le laissait sans énergie ni volonté. Son futur brumeux ne semblait plus avoir d'importance et il serait volontiers resté là pour l'éternité, hypnotisé par les imperfections de la vaisselle, jusqu'à ce que l'inconscience le prenne et l'emporte.

\- Et que dirais-tu de travailler pour moi ?

\- Hein ?

Obi-Wan sursauta face à la proposition inattendue - d'un autre côté il n'avait rien attendu de Dex, en-dehors peut-être d'un peu de sympathie et d'un soutien moral.

\- C'est bientôt le festival d'art rodien de Coruscant. On a quasiment deux fois plus de clients à cette époque et j'embauche toujours un ou deux extras. Je suis sûr que tu peux te débrouiller comme serveur. Ça te mettra le pied à l'étrier et te donneras le temps d'envisager plus sereinement ton avenir. Et qui sait, tu pourrais prendre goût à travailler dans la restauration ?

\- Je risque surtout de grossir avec la tentation quotidienne de ta délicieuse cuisine.

\- Flatteur. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, tu verras que le rush du service en salle aide à garder la ligne. Pas comme le service en cuisine.

\- Que je te laisse volontiers, je suis une catastrophe aux fourneaux. Même Qui-Gon...

Obi-Wan s'interrompit, la douleur revenant au souvenir de son Maître. Dex lui tapota gentiment le dos - manquant de l'envoyer valser par terre avec sa force - et ignora la phrase interrompue pour l'entrainer derrière le comptoir.

\- Allez gamin, on va te trouver un tablier et t'apprendre le métier. On a encore un peu de temps avant de te jeter dans le grand bain du service de midi.

Le jeune homme ravala sa souffrance. Dex lui donnait une chance et il allait s'en montrer digne. Il avait failli devenir un chevalier Jedi, il ne se laisserait pas intimider par une bande de morfales ! Un poids s'enleva de ses épaules alors qu'il considérait l'intérieur du café avec un regard neuf. Désormais ce serait son refuge.

A SUIVRE

Au plaisir de lire vos reviews

Iroko


	4. Chapitre 4 : Nouvelle vie

Blabla : au boulot !

 **De Jedi à serveur**

 **Chapitre 4 : Nouvelle vie  
**

Malgré le sentiment de vide chaque matin quand il se rappelait qu'il n'était plus au Temple ou auprès de son Maître, Obi-Wan se fit vite à sa nouvelle vie. Il avait rapidement mémorisé la carte et les numéros de tables, maîtriser l'équilibre de quatre assiettes sur les bras à la fois n'avait pas été si difficile avec les exercices qu'il avait faits au Temple - et un peu d'aide de la Force à l'occasion - et sa formation de diplomate ne demandait qu'un peu d'ajustement pour s'appliquer à des clients.

Il était heureux de pouvoir aider Dex et l'humour du Besalisk l'aidait à remonter son moral. Il n'était pas sûr de quoi penser d'être devenu la coqueluche de la clientèle féminine par contre. Au moins ça avait augmenté la fréquentation du café pendant les heures creuses et justifié que Dex le garde en 3e serveur après la fin des festivités, mais Obi-Wan naviguait entre l'amusement et la gêne face au flirt éhonté de certaines matrones - sans compter les mercenaires entreprenants.

Éviter les mains baladeuses et ne pas lâcher ce qu'il tenait en main quand il échouait était devenu une part de son travail. Un peu énervant, mais au final ça restait moins désagréable que de manquer de se faire tuer par des tirs de blaster lors d'une mission. Être serveur était beaucoup moins dangereux que Jedi. La nourriture était toujours délicieuse et un lit moelleux l'attendait tous les soirs. Et il s'était fait des amis chez les habitués, sans que personne ne lui reproche s'il se montrait trop attaché à leur égard.

Au début il n'avait pas su quoi faire de ses jours de congés, préférant rester au café et aidant parfois malgré les exhortations de Dex à s'aérer l'esprit. Exaspéré, le Besalisk avait lâché ses fourneaux le temps d'un matinée pour le trainer à une exposition sur les nouvelles technologies. Avant de lui faire jurer d'aller au cinéma l'après-midi, et attention, il attendrait son rapport sur l'holo-film qu'il aurait vu ! Après quelques jours de congés planifiés par Dex et avoir été kidnappé par une habituée pour babysitter sa famille - trop - nombreuse, Obi-Wan commença à faire sa vie en-dehors du café.

Le plus souvent, il préférait se balader dans les espaces verts artificiels de Coruscant ou aller voir des expositions. Mais il s'était aussi inscrit à une salle de sport. Il avait trop été habitué à se maintenir en forme, et son relâchement l'avait mis mal à l'aise avec le léger empattement de son corps. Il se fit de nouveaux amis alors qu'il testait de nouveaux arts martiaux, et malgré sa réserve, il eut l'impression qu'il... s'intégrait dans le monde civil. Il n'était plus sur un piédestal, glorifié ou haï, il était un simple citoyen. Et c'était bien agréable.

Après quelques mois, il était complètement détendu et satisfait de sa vie simple mais heureuse, sans surprises mais aussi sans inquiétudes. Chaque être, aussi petit et insignifiant soit-il, avait sa place dans la Force, lui avait-on appris. Peut-être que la sienne n'était pas de sauver les autres mais de les nourrir. Même si c'était encore s'accorder trop d'importance, mais au moins sa vie n'était pas veine et valait la peine d'être vécue. Son manque d'impact sur les grands bouleversements de l'univers n'empêchait pas qu'il soit utile et apprécié, même si n'importe qui pourrait le remplacer.

Bon, peut-être pas n'importe qui, songea-t-il quand une Zeltronne de cinq ans revêche se transforma en Miss câlin en l'apercevant. Des fois Obi-Wan ne trouvait plus d'arguments pour contredire Dex quand il déclarait qu'il était la mascotte du café.

A SUIVRE

Au plaisir de lire vos reviews

Iroko


	5. Chapitre 5 : Infatuation

Blabla : où les sentiments évoluent

 **De Jedi à serveur**

 **Chapitre 5 : Infatuation  
**

Obi-Wan ne s'était pas rendu compte à quel moment sa complicité avec Dex avait évolué en... quelque chose d'autre. Mais un beau jour il s'était rendu compte que ce n'était plus seulement ses joues qui chauffaient quand Dex le taquinait. Et s'il était resté à travailler au café par facilité et parce qu'il s'y sentait bien, il réalisa qu'à présent il ne partirait pour rien au monde, même si certains métiers pourraient être plus intéressants. Il voulait rester près de Dex.

Il ne savait pas trop quoi faire de ces nouveaux sentiments, et n'était même pas sûr de ce qu'il désirait exactement. Pouvoir voir Dex tous les jours, sentir son cœur tressauter à chaque sourire ou clin d'œil, rire à ses plaisanteries... Il remarqua qu'il cherchait inconsciemment le contact, laissant ses mains frôler celles de Dex quand il récupérait un plat, s'écartant moins quand il devait se glisser derrière lui pour retourner en salle, s'affalant contre lui en faisant mine d'être fatigué quand ils profitaient du jour de fermeture pour se regarder un holo-film sur le canapé de Dex...

Mais il n'osait penser à des désirs plus... charnels. Il avait été élevé en tant que Jedi ! Bien sûr, ils étaient éduqués à propos de la sexualité, celle de leur espèce et d'autres, comme ça pouvait avoir de l'importance pour certaines missions, mais ça restait de la théorie. Et ils étaient mis en garde contre la pratique, comme ça pouvait mener à l'attachement. En bref il était vierge et un Besalisk ne lui serait jamais venu à l'esprit pour sa première expérience. Après ça n'aurait pas changé grand chose s'il avait osé explorer davantage qu'un baiser avec Siri à l'époque, vu que ces deux situations n'avaient quasiment rien en commun.

Comme il regrettait son innocence d'alors. Il devenait de plus en plus difficile d'ignorer à quel point il désirait que Dex le touche. Son imagination refusait encore de visualiser la moindre étreinte, mais le bombardait allègrement avec les souvenirs de la délicatesse avec laquelle Dex maniait les ustensiles de cuisine, son air satisfait quand il couvait de l'œil un plat parfaitement présenté, l'impatience gourmande quand il s'apprêtait à déguster son cocktail préféré...

Obi-Wan ne pouvait s'empêcher de désirer pareils regards alors qu'il laissait cours à ses désirs sous la douche. Si Dex posait juste un doigt sur sa peau brûlante... Non, vraiment, Obi-Wan ne pouvait pas étouffer ce feu qui le dévorait et le faisait parfois rougir sans raison quand Dex était dans les parages.

Obi-Wan doutait de pouvoir cacher son infatuation encore longtemps. Si Dex ne l'avait pas déjà grillé. Il avait tellement l'impression d'être transparent. Il s'était habitué à être ouvert et affectueux avec tout le monde au café, difficile à présent de se retrancher derrière le masque qu'il avait arboré en tant que Padawan sérieux pour cacher ses émotions.

Heureusement il ne doutait guère que Dex se montrerait flatté et compréhensif. Mais lui retourner ses sentiments était une toute autre histoire.

A SUIVRE

Au plaisir de lire vos reviews

Iroko


	6. Chapitre 6 : Sortie entre amis ?

Blabla : rendez-vous pour la sortie

 **De Jedi à serveur**

 **Chapitre 6 : Sortie entre... amis ?  
**

Un nouveau jour de fermeture pour respirer autre chose que les odeurs de cuisine et une nouvelle sortie en compagnie de Dex. Comme souvent. Ou pas. Obi-Wan était devenu trop conscient de son attirance pour le Besalisk, et ça donnait un goût de rendez-vous à la moindre de leurs sorties. Surtout comme aujourd'hui, alors qu'ils avaient laissé de côté l'idée de repos pour une journée complète de découvertes.

Ils commencèrent par visiter une exposition sur les merveilles végétales des mondes de la République. Un régal pour les yeux et un triste rappel d'à quel point cela manquait sur Coruscant. Même si certains parcs artificiels ne manquaient pas de charme. La visite eut un goût doux-amer pour Obi-Wan, comme il se rappelait la salle des milles fontaines du Temple et restait crispé par le faible risque que certains Jedi adeptes de la Force vivante - tout particulièrement Qui-Gon - ne viennent visiter l'expo au même moment.

Heureusement ils ne croisèrent aucun Jedi et le déjeuner eut tôt fait de relever son humeur, comme Dex jouait au critique culinaire avec quelque exagération, exprès pour le faire rire.

\- Non mais sérieusement Obi-Wan, je suis sûr que même toi aurait mieux cuit ce steak.

\- Tu veux dire que je l'aurais carbonisé uniformément, au lieu de réussir à en brûler l'extérieur tout en laissant le cœur à peine rosé. En un sens c'est de l'art.

\- L'art de rater ses plats n'a pas sa place en salle dans un troisième étoile, vu le prix qu'on paye. S'ils emploient un apprenti, ils devraient au moins vérifier son travail avant de l'autoriser à le servir.

\- Si tu fais une esclandre, c'est lui qui risque d'être cuit(1).

\- Pas de pitié en cuisine, on ne transige pas avec le goût ! Encore moins quand il s'agit d'empoisonner les clients.

\- Heureusement que tu ne m'as pas pris à l'essai comme marmiton, tu m'aurais vite mis à la porte.

\- De la cuisine certainement, mais je ne t'aurais pas laissé à la rue. Je n'aurais pas supporté qu'il t'arrive malheur.

Obi-Wan rosit face à la sollicitude de son ami.

\- Hem... Je suis **quand même** un ancien Jedi, je sais me défendre.

\- Mais ça peut être difficile sur le long terme, surtout sans sabre laser, et certains criminels sont assez vicieux et organisés. D'autant plus s'il s'agit de mettre la main sur une jolie chose comme toi.

Le visage d'Obi-Wan passa au rouge.

\- Et puis tu t'en sors peut-être bien pour gérer les autres, mais tu as tendance à oublier quand il s'agit de prendre soin de toi. Si je n'étais pas là tu oublierais probablement de prendre la moitié de tes repas.

Obi-Wan tenta de bafouiller quelques protestations mais le sourire mutin de Dex lui brouillait le cerveau et il finit par faire mine de bouder. Ça restait au moins un peu plus digne. Légèrement. Dex pouffa, puis finit d'engloutir son plat - hormis le steak offensant - avant de s'enquérir des desserts les moins susceptibles d'être ratés. Obi-Wan branla du chef mais se plongea lui aussi dans la carte, pour choisir quelque chose que Dex ne **faisait pas**. Pas la peine de goûter une version médiocre de ce qu'ils servaient au café.

C'est tout de même rassasiés - pas complètement pour Dex mais il essayait de faire plus de sport pour maigrir ces temps-ci - qu'ils quittèrent le restaurant _à peine_ deux étoiles de l'avis de Dex. Un peu de déambulation dans les quartiers marchands pour digérer, avant d'aller voir le holo-film qu'ils avaient repéré : l'histoire d'un cuisinier psychopathe qui servait les clients de son hôtel à ceux de son restaurant. Obi-Wan frissonnait en sortant de la séance.

\- Brr. Dire que ce genre de psychopathe peut exister. On devrait peut-être choisir quelque chose de plus joyeux la prochaine fois.

\- Et manquer d'avoir un petit Jedi terrifié à qui tenir la main pour le rassurer ? Et puis c'était intéressant. À sa place, je me demande comment je t'aurais cuisiné...

Obi-Wan sentit ses sentiments s'emballer entre l'offuscation, une certaine mortification face à la réalisation qu'il s'était _effectivement_ raccroché à lui comme un enfant apeuré pendant une partie du film, et une légère excitation à l'idée de Dex le manipulant en cuisine. Il toussa un bon coup pour disperser tout ce fatras de pensées embarrassantes.

\- Hem, je doute d'être comestible.

\- Je pense au contraire que beaucoup de personnes te trouveraient à leur goût.

Cette fois-ci c'est sûr, ses joues étaient en train de cuire ! Et comment devait-il réagir quand Dex le regardait avec cet air entendu ? **Faisait** -il partie des personnes qui le trouvaient à leur goût ? Dex interrompit sa combustion en cours avec une accolade - amicale mais Obi-Wan fit néanmoins jouer son épaule pour vérifier qu'elle n'était pas déboitée.

\- Que dirais-tu d'aller goûter de la vraie cuisine étoilée pour détendre tes crispations holo-alimentaires ? Je te promets que le chef n'est pas un psychopathe.

Il était encore un peu tôt, mais aller dîner n'était pas une mauvaise idée. Et puis, après toutes ces émotions, Obi-Wan ne dirait pas non à se coucher de bonne heure. Il acquiesça donc à la proposition du Besalisk et le suivi vers le fameux restaurant étoilé. Qui se révéla être une aire de pique-nique au sein d'un parc intérieur plongé dans une nuit étoilée perpétuelle. Visiblement dédié aux astronomes amateurs déconfits par la pollution lumineuse de Coruscant.

Obi-Wan s'émerveilla de l'impression d'être sur une autre planète, aidée par la présence de plantes odorantes qui faisaient oublier l'air artificiellement purifié de Coruscant. Il passa un moment à déambuler près des massifs feuillus et à détailler la projection astrale avant de rejoindre Dex à une table.

\- Cet endroit est magique. Mais je n'ai pas l'impression qu'il y ait de service de restauration.

Dex sourit malicieusement et sortit de derrière son dos un gros panier qu'il posa sur la table.

\- D'où sort ce panier ?

\- Surprise du chef !

\- C'est toi qui l'a fait ?! Mais comment l'as-tu apporté ici ?

\- Un grand cuisinier ne révèle jamais ses recettes secrètes(2).

Obi-Wan abandonna l'interrogatoire. Dex était têtu et le contenu du panier l'intéressait plus que la manière dont il avait pu se retrouver ici. Et il fut ravi de découvrir une des spécialité de Dex : le burger. Sauf que ce n'était pas sa recette habituelle. Déjà il n'y avait pas de viande. Ce qui se comprenait, après tout il les servait chauds au café, là il avait dû en faire une version sandwich froid. Mais il ne s'était pas contenté d'adapter sa recette, il avait élaboré une toute nouvelle garniture. Le pain même était différent, frais et moelleux.

Obi-Wan attaqua le sien avec enthousiasme. Un peu trop peut-être, comme un filet de sauce s'échappa de la commissure de ses lèvres. Mais avant qu'il ait pu déposer son burger et attraper une serviette pour l'arrêter, Dex passa un doigt pour récupérer le liquide fuyard avant de le lécher. Obi-Wan devint aussi rouge que la tranche de tomate qu'il tentait d'avaler.

\- Attention à ne pas gâcher ma délicieuse sauce. Même si elle s'accommode très bien avec ta peau.

Obi-Wan essaya très fort de ne **pas** s'imaginer nu et recouvert de sauce, prêt à être déguster par Dex. Avec un résultat mitigé, le muscle entre ses jambes manifestant son envie de dresser la table. Obi-Wan se tortilla avant de cesser brusquement, ça n'arrangeait **pas** les choses. Il était un Jedi, non d'un Sith, il pouvait dissiper son trouble dans la Force ! Enfin une partie parce que Dex était toujours face à lui à déguster avec enthousiasme sa propre part. Obi-Wan revint à la sienne, tâchant de dénouer sa gorge pour avaler une bouchée. Il réussit à se concentrer pour finir son burger en l'appréciant à sa juste valeur.

\- C'était délicieux. Est-ce qu'il y a un dessert ?

\- Eh bien, **je** me prendrais volontiers un Obi-Wan pour le dessert.

Est-ce qu'il avait bien entendu ?

\- La question est : as-tu envie de passer à la casserole ?

Oui, il avait bien entendu.

\- Je... tu... tu as vraiment **_envie_ **de moi ?

\- Douterais-tu de mon bon goût ? Je ne vais pas laisser un tel morceau de choix me passer sous le nez. S'il est consentant, bien sûr.

\- Bien sûr qu'il... que **je** , suis consentant ! Et je suis tout aussi sûr que ça fait un moment que tu m'as grillé.

\- Effectivement, mais je n'étais pas sûr que tu sois prêt à passer sur le grill. Ou même à table. Et ça aurait pu être une toquade passagère.

\- Et bien non. Je suis toqué de toi, mais pour longtemps. Si tu veux de moi.

\- À vrai dire j'aurais du mal à me passer de toi à présent. Alors, Obi-Wan Kenobi, acceptez-vous de servir votre patron en tant que petit-ami ? Ce qui ne te dispensera pas du service en salle, même si je risque de vouloir mordre certains clients trop entreprenants.

Obi-Wan pouffa, la tête lui tournait sous le soulagement et la joie, et Dex en rajoutait avec son humour. Il se sentait euphorique, autant que s'il avait descendu une demi-bouteille de vin d'Alderande, et pourtant Dex ne leur avait servi que de l'eau.

\- Je signe !

A SUIVRE

Au plaisir de lire vos reviews

Iroko

(1) et là j'envie l'anglais qui m'aurait permis de faire un jeu de mot avec fired pour viré/en feu  
(2) pour ceux qui se demande, Dex a demandé à sa serveuse humaine - flemme d'aller chercher son nom - de récupérer le panier au café et de lui amener discrètement, profitant qu'Obi-Wan était distrait en découvrant le parc

Réponse à Christine : je m'étonne toujours aussi quand les gens mettent en favoris ou en suivi sans mettre de reviews. Surtout pour les fics en cours, s'ils veulent lire la suite rapidement c'est quand même mieux d'encourager l'auteur avec un petit mot - et puis des fois ça donne des idées pour la suite de l'histoire. En tout cas, moi j'ai tendance à déprimer quand je n'ai pas de reviews alors merci à toi :) Par contre le prochain chapitre risque de se faire attendre, j'ai fini celui-ci tout juste et j'ai pas encore trouvé l'inspiration pour le suivant à part un paragraphe.


	7. Chapitre 7 : Amour

Blabla : finalement trouvé l'inspiration malgré que je sois bien occupée avec l'inktober

 **De Jedi à serveur**

 **Chapitre 7 : Amour  
**

Obi-Wan s'était senti un peu gauche au début de leur nouvelle relation. Mais Dex savait le mettre à l'aise, et le rassurer quand ses angoisses par rapport aux règles des Jedi sur l'attachement prenaient le dessus. Malgré l'euphorie d'un amour naissant, ils ne s'emballèrent pas comme des adolescents et préférèrent prendre leur temps pour laisser évoluer leur relation. Ils se montraient plus tactiles au quotidien, échangèrent quelques baisers chastes - et assez timides de la part d'Obi-Wan - et prirent l'habitude de se bouiner un moment l'un contre l'autre sur le canapé de Dex après la fermeture du café.

Ils se sentaient si bien l'un contre l'autre qu'ils commencèrent à dormir ensemble alors qu'ils n'avaient même pas commencé à explorer le côté sexuel de leur relation. Après s'être mis en pyjama dans la salle de bain, Obi-Wan rejoignait Dex dans son grand lit et s'endormait blotti au creux de ses bras. La carrure imposante du Besalisk avait quelque chose de rassurant. Sauf en pensant à leurs futurs ébats mais Obi-Wan n'avait pas encore eu d'aperçu des proportions de Dex de ce côté-là. Et il n'avait pas non plus osé aller se renseigner sur la biologie reproductive des Besalisks.

Mais même si la plupart des gens les auraient trouvé bien timorés pour des adultes, ils allaient à leur rythme, profitant l'un de l'autre, prenant petit à petit leurs marques dans cette nouvelle vie de couple. Et puis ce n'est pas comme si ils gardaient leurs distances ! Au contraire, Dex ne manquait pas d'ébouriffer les cheveux d'Obi-Wan, de le serrer contre lui et de lui masser les épaules et le dos après une dure journée. Et Obi-Wan se blottissait contre lui, lui caressait le jabot et s'asseyait parfois sur ses genoux - ce qui était plus facile depuis que Dex avait réussi à perdre un peu d'embonpoint - pour qu'il lui donne la becquée - Dex appréciait énormément de le nourrir.

Finalement ils décidèrent de se familiariser avec le corps de l'autre en prenant un bain ensemble. Ils commencèrent par se déshabiller et détailler l'autre du regard. Avec un peu de difficulté pour Obi-Wan dont les yeux avaient tendance à se détourner alors qu'il rougissait profusément. Et les compliments de Dex sur son joli p'tit cul ne faisaient qu'ajouter à sa fébrilité. Mais il réussit quand même à regarder ce que Dex avait entre les jambes. Deux secondes. Avant de rougir de plus belle en frissonnant. Un Dex amusé entra dans son immense baignoire - enfin à sa taille quoi - et le cajola pour qu'il l'y rejoigne.

Obi-Wan finit par trouver le courage de le faire - encore que c'était aussi embarrassant de rester là offert au regard de Dex - et couina presque lorsque sa peau se retrouva en contact avec celle de Dex. Ils se détendirent dans l'eau chaude, se lavèrent mutuellement et se touchèrent un peu. Dex surtout car Obi-Wan se retrouva incapable de faire autre chose que gémir alors que les mains du Besalisk le caressaient - et il en avait quatre ! Ce moment aussi tendre qu'embarrassant - pour Obi-Wan - fut une nouvelle étape vers la relation fusionnelle qu'ils finirent par établir.

Leur amour ne cessait de se renforcer et Obi-Wan finit par retrouver un peu de son assurance passée. Même si Dex arrivait encore facilement à le faire rougir - et c'est heureux parce qu'Obi-Wan était _si_ adorable quand il rougissait. Par contre quand des clients se montraient trop entreprenants c'est Dex qui voyait rouge. Obi-Wan était **sa** friandise préférée, qu'ils se contentent de ce qu'il y avait sur la carte !

Quand Dex évoqua l'idée de lui faire porter un tablier annonçant "propriété exclusive du chef", Obi-Wan le pinça, vaguement embarrassé par l'idée - et ennuyé que la peau épaisse du Besalisk lui fasse ressentir sa tentative de punition comme un simple chatouillement. Une chose était sûre, Dex aurait toujours la main haute sur lui. Pas qu'il s'en plaigne comme deux bras s'enroulèrent autour de lui pour le presser contre son compagnon et qu'une main du côté opposé vint lui ébouriffer les cheveux.

\- Dors, amour. Je me contenterai de foudroyer de mon meilleur regard noir les inconscients qui essaieraient de te mettre la main au cul.

Finalement le tablier n'était peut-être pas une _si_ mauvaise idée. Obi-Wan n'était pas fan des mains aux fesses. Sauf celles de Dex.

A SUIVRE

Au plaisir de lire vos reviews

Iroko


	8. Epilogue

Blabla : à présent tout va bien pour Obi-Wan comme quelqu'un va pouvoir le constater

 **De Jedi à serveur**

 **Epilogue  
**

Qui-Gon avait l'impression que ça faisait une éternité qu'il n'avait pas mis les pieds chez Dex. Peut-être parce que le souvenir des fois précédentes était trop teinté par la présence d'Obi-Wan. Le jeune homme et Dex s'adoraient, toujours à rivaliser de traits d'humour. Le Maître Jedi essaya de ne plus y penser. Cela lui faisait du mal de se souvenir de son Padawan si prometteur, le visage défiguré par la haine et exsudant l'aura noire du côté obscur. Il n'osait penser à ce qu'il avait pu devenir après qu'on l'ait chassé de l'Ordre. Pourvu qu'il ne se perde pas sur le chemin de la vengeance comme Xanatos. Qui-Gon se refusait à envisager la possibilité qu'il tombe aussi bas. Contrairement à Xanatos, il n'avait jamais été arrogant et cupide. Juste un peu emporté et colérique et ils avaient cru ces défauts disparus avec les premières années de formation.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à entrer dans le café dont la porte était grande ouverte, un rire familier le retint. Estomaqué, il aperçu son ancien Padawan en tenue de serveur qui bavardait par-dessus le bar avec Dex. Les deux avaient le même regard malicieux qu'autrefois, et pendant un instant Qui-Gon se crut de retour dans le passé. Puis Obi-Wan éclata à nouveau de rire, déposa un baiser rapide sur les lèvres de Dex, et entreprit de saisir un plateau de nourriture lourdement chargé. Qui-Gon se recula vivement et s'éloigna. Sous le choc, il gagna un bar à deux rues de là et commanda un whisky corrélien.

Au moins il savait maintenant ce qu'était devenu Obi-Wan. Serveur était une totale sous-exploitation des talents appris lors de sa formation, mais au moins c'était un job honnête et tranquille. Et il ne s'était pas retrouvé seul à la sortie du temple finalement. Qui-Gon avait bien fait de l'amener manger là de temps en temps, il n'y avait pas grand monde qu'ils connaissaient en-dehors du temple à part quelques sénateurs, et Obi-Wan n'aimait guère les politiciens. Par contre Qui-Gon tombait de haut face à l'évolution de leur relation. Il n'était pas si rare de voir des couples inter-espèces, mais en générale on restait dans les limites d'une certaine similarité morphologique. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé un Besalisk et un humain ensemble. Il avala cul sec le fond de son verre et en commanda un autre pour ne pas penser à **comment** ils se retrouvaient exactement ensemble.

Peut-être qu'Obi-Wan avait trouvé la place qui lui convenait, auprès de quelqu'un qu'il pouvait aimer librement. Et il y avait peu de risques pour que le danger vienne menacer leur bonheur au sein d'un commerce de nutrition de bas standing - pardon Dex. Qui-Gon sourit tristement. Il avait repoussé Obi-Wan par peur alors que le jeune homme avait trébuché parce qu'il tenait trop à lui. Il aurait dû comprendre et lui pardonner, et l'aider comme il pouvait à trouver sa place dans la société civile. Mais Dex s'en était chargé et Qui-Gon ne voulait pas apporter d'ombre au tableau. Il allait s'effacer et continuer sa route de Jedi solitaire. C'était une vie dure mais c'était sa fierté de la dédier à la protection des autres. Même si il avait échoué à guider deux de ses apprentis. Et il était heureux que Maître Yaddle ait accepté de prendre Anakin comme Padawan. Elle s'en occuperait certainement mieux que lui. Même s'il était plus jeune qu'elle, il n'était qu'un vieil imbécile et il avait fini par l'admettre.

FIN

Même si je suis sûr que tout le monde a envie de taper Qui-Gon pour continuer à être un imbécile même après qu'il se soit rendu compte qu'il en est un.

Et maintenant que j'ai fini d'écrire cette adorable histoire d'amour toute mignonne, je me sens tentée de faire une autre histoire avec ce couple, mais plus sombre et tourmentée.

Au plaisir de lire vos reviews

Iroko


End file.
